


nothing less then perfect misery

by fandomsteller



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Brendon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Patrick, later to come dom sub, later to come relationship maybe, patrick top, possible ryan ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a emotional wreak. So when his thought to be savior Patrick comes along it seems to good to be true. Is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing less then perfect misery

U know the days when your thinking on your bed and its dark in your room and u think to your self "worthless, im just a waste of space, just some random person that shouldn't even be on this earth". That's how I feel. Its 4:00 in the morning, three and a half hours before I should wake up. But here I am , on this bed thinking that. And its probably true. Just another high school student who has no porpoise. Another human with no dad and a drug addict mother. I stare up and cry myself to sleep in a melodramatic way. When I wake up its seven. I always have to be out of the picture before mom wakes up. I get dressed in black pants and a faded blue tee shirt with dull black shoes. I walk to school. School . Its a haven and a trap at the same time. I walk in to school. I'm Brendon bye the way. In school u know how there's groups in school. Well everybody thinks that there is only cool people and nerds, well there wrong . There's cool people ,nerds and the people u don't know exist,the background people. im one or those.i go to class. Fake it till you make it. I get home. Two seconds to late . My mom is lying on the floor dead. Lifeless. There's a needle in her arm and a cigarette in her mouth. I leave, run. I can't just stay there I don't know what to do. Its 6:00 PM. I curl up bye a tree and sit there I cry. She may hav been a drug addict but she was my mom. 7:00,8:00,9:00,10:00,11:00 I just sit there. I want to be dead. Some one taps my arm. Its a strawberry blonde with. Blue or brown eyes. I can't tell. * r u ok, lost, homeless* he says trying not to sound offending. I can't even say anything to him. I just start crying again, but in stead of leaving like I thought he would strawberry blonde actually Lifts me up ( wich is surprising because he's only like 2-3 inches taller then me) and carries me and puts me in a car. This guy could b a kidnaper, murderer or a rapist. I'm to confused,sad and tired to care. I slowly dose off in the back seat to the sound of quiet music in the front. When I wake up I relies I somehow got to a big white bed, I should probably be worried. I'm not. And I remember what happened. The strange thing is I don't care. I want to feel sorry for my mom but she was never really there for me. I almost fall Asleep again when I hear a faint knock on the door. *u awake* blondee says. I give a muffled groan in response. *ill take that as a yes* and I feel a weight on the bottom of the bed. My eyes clearly focus and I see blond guy has brown eyes and glasses, he looks about 5,5ish. * I hope u don't mind me asking, but y where u sitting under a tree at night* idk y but for some reason I tell him everything. He just nods and Comes closer. I end up sobbing in this guys shirt while his wraps me in a hug. After I few minutes I apologized. *its fine, u look hungry* he says. I nod in agreement. I guss for Some reson fate doesn't want to kill me today, so me and Patrick ( mrs. Golden god, magical worker over here). Kinda agree that im staying here at least to night.* so ,um , I guss your staying tonight* he says. *oh, I can leave , if u want* I say starting to feel that way to familiar feeling in my chest.  
He seems to notice what he just said and his eyes light up in realization. * no! That's not what I meant. I ment are u going to stay here. I would love If u did. I was just asking. I didint Mean to imply that I wanted you to leave*  
*sorry, I just ... I'm so used to people saying to get out or to die. I'm sorry* I say. I see I see three things in his eyes. I see pity for me, I see something I cant register, but most importantly and most , most odd is that I see him giving me a glance over. Of course im not gonna mention that for the fear of sounding wistful. * its fine. I'll go get a movie or something and son blankets so we can each a movie down stairs * he says. And I relies something: Were on the second floor of a house. Did I mention the walls everything is white. Its a standard house white walls wood cabinets and flat screens. Its nice tho. After a short time we go downstairs and onto the couch. After a short while I feel tired and without thinking I lean in Patrick. To My surprise he dose nothing but pull the blanket were sharing closer to him and adjust so im comfortable. Again , I should b worried that thus guy randomly decided to help me and is being so nice. Well if I die ill die happy. I lean a little closer and he wraps his arm around me and says * night Bren* sensing that im about to fall asleep on him.* night trick* I badly mumble out as I welcome the comforting haze of sleeps warm embrace.   
When i wake up. Everything is dark. I almost tri to sit up then I relies that I don't have to get up at 3:00am. Sleep my body thinks. I also relies that Patrick is right on top in me. Literarily. And that he is to inches taller than me. Good thing about this: I'm very comfy and warm with a Patrick pillow /blanket. Bad thing about this: Again we are somehow Lined up and Patrick apparently sleeps face down and has an unnaturally firm grip on my shirt. O well, im comfy, im tired, and Im wanted.sleep is back again.I wake up To weird feeling In my mouth area and hands on my back area. I kinda don't want to want to know what that feeling is, but on the other hand I have to open my eyes sooner or later. Might as well be sooner, it always ends like this. Meet a nice person, they help you out, then something bad happens. I open my eyes and sure enough Patrick is on top of me and kissing me while he is feeling me up on the couch. I don't even know if he is trying not to wake mw up. He's not being rough but,firm and gentle at the same time. Either way he doesn't know that I'm awake and Watching the whole thing. Part of me(most likely the sane side) is saying, GET UP,RUN,SCREAM. The other part of me ,tho, is saying. Brendon,do you really have a choice. You got nowhere else to go,and its not like he's hurting you. I all I did was close my eyes and Decide that If I wait, it'll atop. But it didint. Instead he held me tighter as if he knew I was awake and turned me on my stomach. At this point I really wanted to black out from fear, but god knows that hell will freeze over bfore my luck turns. Apparently, I am very good at pretending I am asleep. In a few short moments we were both naked. Maybe this guy was a professional rapist because if I weren't already awake, I probably would have stayed asleep. Patrick moved smoothly when taking off my clothes, smoothly and swiftly. Then, well ill most likely go into details later, but what ill say for now us that this guy Patrick. He raped me with a passion. And the thing was now I wasn't pretending to be asleep. I was just paralyzed by shock and to afraid to move. Some how I still managed to go to sleep. Or black out from pain, either way, win win. I woke up feeling very... I don't know how to put this, sore. And thankfully dressed, it would have been very hard to explain why i was naked on Patrick's part.  
Any way, i woke up on the couch dressed and covered up in a blanket. I smelt pancakes and...bacon? " hey" I heard a soft smooth voice say, "i made breakfast for u if u want". Me being an idiot decided not to bring up the whole rape thing.


End file.
